This invention relates to bulk storage containers of the type known as silos and to the securing of cone or hopper type discharge units at the bottom of such silos.
Silos of vertical generally cylindrical construction are well-known for the storage of industrial or agricultural materials though they can also be used for the storage of fluids generally. A simple method of unloading such a silo is to provide it at its lower end with a cone-shaped section which narrows down from the full diameter of the silo to a much smaller diameter where a suitable door or gate can be located to control the outward flow of materials.
To ensure even emptying of the silo it is desirable for the silo to have a smooth inner surface throughout and particularly at the point where the cone meets the bottom of the main body section of the silo. However, there are circumstances where it would be preferred to provide the silo with a skirt surrounding the cone of a diameter the same as that of the silo body.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bulk storage container having a smooth inner surface throughout and which is capable of being fitted with a skirt having the same diameter as the body of the container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved joint member for use in the construction of such a container.